Protecting the Leftovers
by Naritsu
Summary: Suko is a young and quiet member of fairy tail, only speaking to few. But when the Tenrou team doesn't come back, what then? (Sorry don't know how to summarise as this is my first fanfic, so please leave Reviews)
1. Chapter 1 - X784

X784

An 11 year old boy crying at the horizon that wasn't showing any sign of revealing his friends to him. The candidates for the S-class trials left a month ago today. Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee, Gray-nii, Erza, all of them. Even the master and sweet Mira.

'They've all abandoned me, abandoned us.' Suko turned to see the dishevelled faces of his nakama. 'I have to become stronger. This news will spread. Dark guilds and guilds jealous of our #1 spot in Fiore could attack us whilst we are vulnerable. I have to take charge. I have to make up for the mistakes of my dead brothers and sisters. I have to be stronger than Natsu and the master and Erza and Gray and Gajeel and Juvia and Lucy all combined, they couldn't beat Acnologia as a guild, but one day I'll be at a stage where I can beat the bastard on my own. Not to avenge my stupid ex-guild mates but to prove that I'm far superior to them. I will protect everyone. But this means I have to develop my dragon slaying magic as much as possible. I'll give my all. For the ones left in my life.'

*one week later*

"Wakaba, did you do the budgets?" asked Macao.

"Yeah and it's not good. We're in 300,000 jewel debt to Twilight Ogre and they are not someone you want to get on the bad side of."

Suko burst to laughter. "They're nothing compared to Fairy Tail, I'll beat them myself." Wakaba and Macao were shocked at the sight of Suko even making a noise, let alone laughing.

'ever since he was left at the guild as a four year old, he hasn't spoken to anyone but Natsu and Gray, who treated him like a little brother always trying to get him involved in fights but he didn't enjoy that and Erza used to come save him and treat him like her child, he really liked that. But out of everyone he was closest to Lucy, he even stayed at her apartment a couple of times a week, he was like her inseparable little brother. But never has he laughed or even spoken around the rest of us. He'd beat Twilight Ogre? I've never even seen the kid use magic, he must just be trying to make us all feel better and safer.' Thought Macao.

"What's up kid? You seem happy today?" Wakaba asked cheerfully, clearly on the same wavelength as Macao.

"What's up, Old Man, is that we are Fairy Tail. If they dare to try to intimidate us I will eliminate their entire guild."

The entire guild, even as desolate as it now seemed, was completely silent, shocked. This once introvert and shy child was declaring war on a guild that was much stronger than the current Fairy Tail, with all of the big hitters presumed dead on Tenroujima.

As the guild stood shocked the doors were swung open with a massive thud, kicked in by thuggish members of Twilight Ogre.

"Oh, Fairy Tail. Where's the money you owe us?" the central thug said with an intimidating politeness to his tone as his cronies strolled past a now standing Suko, clenching his fist.

Kinana gasped as one of the members began to grope her.

"As acting guild master I ask that you stop this. We need a little more time to get your money but after that you'll be richer than ever so please leave us in peace."

"No can do _master_ we either get the money or we have some fun with the ladies that aren't at the bottom of the ocean." The crude man snickered. "Hey where's that celestial broad and that knight chick, they were so hot. They had everything they needed in the right place if you know what I mean." He cackled to himself again, Suko was now visibly seething, brimming with a white hot rage that he couldn't control.

Another thug then approached Laki making smooching noises at her, trying to either scare or seduce her, either way the result was the same, it pissed Suko off.

The ring leader then approached Suko, "what's wrong little _man_?" he teased. "I bet you want to hit me, huh?"

"Damn right I do you bastard." Suko snarled in reply.

The man then placed his coarse hands on the top of Suko's head, right through his rough black hair. "Let me tell you something about life brat. If someone without power tries to protect the things or people he cares about then someone with power will take them with ease."

Laughter.

The whole guild hall stood stunned at Suko's reaction.

"So let me see if I've got this right?" said Suko through the demeaning laughter which was obviously embarrassing the thug who was trying to act tough. "You think you're stronger than me? Hell if he didn't owe you money Macao would've beat the living shit out of you, by now. But since I don't owe you money…"

Everyone's eyes widened with anticipation.

"Sky claw of the dragon emperor." Suko screamed as he chopped the thug with his right hand into the floor, his body flailing like a fish out of water. Then a second wave of magical power hit the floor and left a crater the size of a table.

"Boss!" the other thugs yelped in worry to their completely unconscious, close to death comrade.

Suko raised his hand to halt and silence them, standing over the corpse like figure.

"Bring me the two who touched Kinana and Laki, or you all die."

Murderous intent filled the room, shocking some of the men.

The brutes complied and left their comrades behind to save their own ass. "Before you leave, could you remind me how much Fairy Tail owes Twilight Ogre again?" Suko said clicking his knuckles just like Natsu used to.

"N-n-nothing sir. Fairy Tail's debts are expunged." Everyone in the guild erupted in cheers. Suko began a sadistic laugh that nobody had ever heard before, but no one minded. He'd just saved them.

"Now you two. What should I do with you?" Suko asked whilst pure magical energy emanated from his fist, enough to make any wizard in the room get a glimpse at a small fraction of his power.

The two men screamed in horror, only making Suko laugh more.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Return

**X791**

With the sunset just started to take effect, we're now seven years in the future at the new Fairy Tail guild hall. I say new but it was just severely refurbished and redecorated.

The thick oak doors of Fairy Tail swing open with glee as the Tenrou mages return home.

"We're home minna." Natsu bellowed. Cheers and crowds of people came to meet them. But Suko was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Suko? He should be here right? I mean he is still part of Fairy Tail right? He didn't get scared without us here did he? Oh I suppose it's been 7 years for him. He is our age Erza." Lucy said blushing to Erza who was blushing right back. "I wonder what he looks like now. I wonder if he can use magic. Oh I can't wait to see him." Lucy continued fangirling with her hands on her cheeks like a little girl.

"If you're looking for the master he should be back soon, he just needed to pick up a few things." Laki told Lucy.

"What're you talking about Laki? Master is right here drinking sake?" questioned Lucy.

"Oh I guess you guys don't know, huh? Suko became the fourth master of Fairy Tail."

Natsu. Lucy. Gray. Erza. Makarov. Mira. Lisanna. Laxus. Freed. Elfman. Evergreen. Bickslow. Cana. Gajeel. Levy. Juvia. Wendy. All of the exceeds. They were all silent. Jaws near-touching the floors.

A man's voice came from behind them. "Oh you're back, welcome home. I guess?" an unenthusiastic cold sounding Suko said as he uninterestedly glided straight past them through the door. "I'm home minna!" Which was met by a huge roar.

Suko, the adored master was now Gajeel's height and had a similar build to Laxus, very easy on the female eye. With nothing but blue and black trousers on he stood before them, even barefooted. The number of scars is what struck must of the returning wizards, but they were just happy to see him. Black, knotted and spiky hair swayed in the wind as he stood in front of the Tenrou team, captivating most and pissing off a few. His crystal blue eyes glowed like etherion and his nose twitched at the scent of so many lost smells, 'nostalgic. Is that what this is supposed to be?'

 **Natsu's POV**

'So this is what Suko grew up to be, huh? He looks strong, different I guess. Something seems off though.'

 **Lucy's POV**

'He's grown so much, he's a man now. Oh but those black locks are as cute as ever, I bet he's a real lady killer' internally chuckling and beside herself with happiness.

 **Gray's POV**

'The dude's buff I'll give him that but something seems off about his aura, so dark, it's almost heavy to stand around it. What's going on?'

 **Erza's POV**

'So he got strong, huh? I'm so proud what mother wouldn't be? I mean I guess he's around my age now so maybe I should drop the mother stuff, huh? In other news he's really good looking' Erza thought whilst looking to the floor embarrassed, just like Wendy does.

 **Mira's POV**

'So. Buff. So. Hot. Who. Should. I. Set. Him. Up. With? Or. Do. I. Take. Him. For. Myself?' Mira blushed heavily with her hands on her hot cheeks, swooning from left to right. For some reason, unbeknown to him, it seemed to really piss off Laxus.

 **Back to Normal**

"Fourth Master, the Tenrou members, they're home!" screamed Romeo with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah I know buddy," Suko said with a warm smile on his face as he patted the small kids head and turned to his once lost family, "Back from the dead, huh?" The tone changed. It sounded like pure hatred and was much deeper and almost spine chilling.

Then gasps were heard from the Tenrou team as they felt a sliver of Suko's power break out from his control when he spoke to them. He was losing his cool.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing, Sukotto?" Said Gramps as he, a member of the ten wizards saints was nearly kneeling at the sheer weight of his magic power.

"My bad old man, but don't full name me in my house. I get that you're being respectful but the only ones who call me Sukotto now are my sempai. Also," The pressure stopped and everyone let out a deep breath that they'd clearly been holding in for too long, then he turned to the rest of the now frightened wizards. "Welcome home, I trust you enjoyed your seven year vacation? Well it ends here. You're all going to work for your living now. I know Tenrou was rent free, but apartments aren't. Work hard and don't sully the name of Fairy Tail, we _leftovers_ spent so much time and effort trying to recover. Don't disappoint me or my predecessor's."

With that last statement he turned his back on everyone, all of them still in shock about the drastic personality change of a once sweet boy.

 **Natsu's POV**

'How could he be like this? We're nakama, seven years doesn't change that. I'm going to beat the crap outta him if he keeps this up. Guess I better give the guy one more chance, everybody who didn't go to Tenrou seems to love him. But what was with that power? Unbelievable.'

 **Lucy's POV**

'So cold. He's so cold to us. How horrible. What happened to the sweet little boy that we left? Oh, we left him didn't we? For seven years nonetheless.' Lucy's hazel eyes begin to fill with tears, sadness and regret. 'Why'd this happen to us?'

 **Gray's POV**

'Who can blame the guy for being a little on edge, to him he must have felt like we abandoned him. But that power seemed so dark, there's something definitely off about him. I mean why isn't he wearing his shirt? Just weird.' Gray thought standing bare-chested.

 **Erza's POV**

'This isn't the same boy that I took parental care of for nearly 7 years was it? He's so dark and he must be strong if he protected the guild and everyone in it for the last seven years. I shouldn't be scared of someone that I bathed as a child, should I?'

 **Makarov's POV**

'So the brat finally begun using his power, huh? Damn brat. He's just showing off, but there seems to be a hurt and hatred for us in his heart for some reason, I must find out why. However, no matter how cold he is, he still protected my family for seven years, what more can I ask for?'

 **Mira's POV**

'Those muscles are amazing but his heart doesn't seem so strong in comparison, what a poor kid' she thought, 'But he protected my family, what a fine man he's grown into.'

 **Back to Normal**

"Hey buddy, long time no see huh? Wow so you became the master huh? That's so cool." Natsu said, trying to make the peace and begin to build bridges, in complete annoyance to Suko.

"Yeah, thanks. But don't speak to your master so disrespectfully else there will be sever punishments." The guild master's entire body was now cloaked in a cyan blue flame. Hot enough to singe the hand of Natsu, a fire dragon slayer normally unaffected by fire or heat, who foolishly put his hand on the masters shoulder as a medium to try to reconcile. "I'm going on a job, I'll be back in the morning."

A single tear of sadness crawled down Lucy's cheek as the once brother to her figuratively stuck a sword of ice into the well-meaning Natsu.

Poof, he disappeared in a flurry of blue flames that covered his exit. But just as quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared again, at the S class request board up-stairs muttering to himself about which job to take, then he grabbed one and disappeared again, this time reappearing behind the Tenrou team to grab his white jacket off the stand by the door.

'I barely saw him move?!' everyone thought in unison.

But that's not the biggest shock. His jacket. His jacket has _that_ symbol on it. The symbol of the ten wizard saints. All the Tenrou wizards gasped at the same time.

"Don't destroy the guild while I'm gone, I'll be a couple of hours. Do you think you can handle that?" Suko said with scornful eyes as he breezed past the still shocked mages who were completely filling up the hallway between Suko and his job. And that's how he appeared to see them. In the way.

A minute or so passes before someone dares to speak.

"Don't take that so seriously he's just been through a lot. I think he actually missed you the most. You guys were everything to him before you left, I'm sure you can appreciate the fact that he found it difficult to be only with the select family members with whom he'd barely ever spoken to." Kinana proclaimed calmly as she continued washing up behind the bar.

"Yeah he was a little cold towards all of us at the beginning but then when he took on all of our troubles and protected us from the many dark guilds and guilds with a grudge against us who sought revenge whilst Fairy Tail was at its weakest. Half of them couldn't get through the barrier that he keeps over this place 24/7. He's truly an amazing person." Macao told the weary travellers. "So let's not worry about him right now, let's have a party for the return of our nakama."

Great cheers roared through the existing members however the Tenrou team seemed a bit off after being exposed to such shocking information and changes in a once fragile and weak but kind boy.

'Seeing Suko really makes me remember that we weren't just gone for five days but for seven years.' Natsu thought with a meek smile. 'I bet he hates us.'

"Before we begin the party there are letters for all of you in your apartments from the master. So go clean up and read them before we start." Laki said with her classically cute smile and wink that made the Tenrou members feel a bit more at ease.

"Wait what? Apartments? We were gone for seven years, so how do we still have our apartments? Natsu and Happy were the only guild members who didn't rent a place so how do we all have places to stay?" Queried Lucy.

"This is one of the many reasons the master goes on three jobs a day. For the last seven years he hasn't only paid off all the existing debts of our guild but he has also maintained every Tenrou members place of stay to the exact way it was seven years ago, he even gets me and Kinana to clean them once a week." Laki stated proudly which made Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Cana and Erza all burst into tears.

'What a guy.' That thought or something to that effect rung through the minds of each and every one of the Tenrou mages along with great cheers and roars despite the terrifying encounter they had shared.


	3. Chapter 3 - Letters

**Later that night**

Lucy tiptoes out of her bath in her comfiest towel and proceeds into her living room.

The sight of Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy making themselves at home which normally would've shocked her didn't even faze her. Much to the annoyance of Happy.

"Should we all read them at the same time then?" Erza said, Lucy now in her pyjamas nodded cautiously, pondering what these letters may contain.

Lucy walked over to her bed to find three letters clearly from Suko. Lucy always had Suko reading her novels and he even wrote some for her, so she knew his handwriting off by heart.

She also found presents and letters from her dad, which made her happy but she was solely focused on Suko at the moment. Her precious little brother that she caused so much trouble for.

"On the count of three then. 1… 2… 3… Go." Ordered Gray who had a pile of three letters himself.

 **Lucy's Letter (number 1) (X784)**

Lucy-nee,

It has been 3 weeks since you've been gone, I know you'll come back I mean you promised that we'd read together when you got back so, why wouldn't you? Anyways, I'm going on a lot of small jobs now. I will keep this place pristine for your return, don't worry about rent. I've made enough to keep your place going for the next two months, it's the least I could do.

Hope to see you soon,

Sukotto Barrther.

(Number 2) (X789)

Lucy,

It's been a tough five years, you know? Are you dead? You feel dead to me. I haven't spoken to any of you in the longest time. I've been the guild master for four and a half years now and within the last couple of years we had a beautiful celestial mage, Yukino, join our family. However this was short lived. Anyway the reason I'm telling you this is that she left me the two golden gate keys she had in her will. They are going to waste with me and I know that she would've wanted you to have them. So please find said gate keys attached.

Sukotto.

(Number 3) (X791 one month before the Tenrou team returned)

Miss Heartfilia,

As guild master it is my duty to pass onto you the bad news that I have just received. Your father's merchant guild informed me today that your father passed away on Tuesday. Apparently he was happy to the end.

Condolences,

Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail

Sukotto Barrther.

 **Erza's Letter (number 1)**

Dear Erza-nee,

You've been gone about three weeks now and I miss you guys like crazy. I didn't want to tell you this but Jellal stopped by, I tried stopping him but he started taking on the S class missions of our guild, to help with our finance and reputation. He's using the alias of Mystogan under my say so but when you guys get home, he'll leave. As is his choice.

But I'll tell you all about it when I see you, shouldn't be too long now? Right Erza?

Love Suko.

(number 2) (X787)

So I became the guild master etcetera etcetera, I'm not really one for small talk, even in letters.

The king of Fiore presented me with a prize for winning my second straight Grand Magic Games,

It was dragon scale armour and sword, a set.

They're in your room if you want them.

Sukotto Barrther.

 **Gray's Letter (number 1)**

Yo Gray-niisan,

I miss you guys. Why aren't you home yet? I'm trying to hold the fort down but it's a lot for just me and Mystogan to handle, ya know?

I keep up my training every day in between jobs, just like you and Natsu-nii used to.

Please come home soon, I want to fight ya.

Suko.

(number 2) (X790)

Gray,

There is rumours of a human who has joined Tartaros, a demon dark guild.

I believe that man to be Silver Fullbuster,

So I thought you should know,

Do what you wish with this information.

Sukotto Barrther.

 **Natsu's Letter. (X789)**

Yo, Natsu.

It's been a pretty rough few years.

I don't really get why you guys haven't come back yet but at the same time,

I wonder why I care?

You always gave the guild more trouble financially than good.

You say you cared about everyone and that you'd protect them,

Yet neither turned out to be true.

I always looked up to you, maybe too much.

I don't know why I'm telling you this, but man I still miss you guys tonnes.

I need you guys, now more than ever.

Suko.

Natsu noticed two dry tear marks on his letter, what has happened to this guy? Before he realised it he was adding his own tears onto the page as he felt a huge hole in his heart.

The friends all looked at each other, overcome with sadness and the realisation of the time that has passed.

Lucy began crying so heavily that Natsu and Erza both hugged her, each with tears in their eyes as well.

"Lucy what did he say to you? Was he horrible?" Natsu said with hurt and worry in his voice.

"No, he wasn't mean at all. He just had to tell me on behalf of the guild that my dad died." Lucy said through the tears, her voice screeching as she went.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Confronation

**Later at the Guild**

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" everyone said to Lucy all night long, but the one person she wanted to talk to it about wasn't there. He was off on an S-class job. He was doing his best for everyone in the guild.

'I need to see him.'

"Macao does Suko still have his old apartment in Magnolia?" Lucy questioned with intent?

"No, at the beginning he couldn't afford it so he just never slept. But the council gave him a penthouse overlooking Magnolia park when he became one of the Four Kings of Ishgal. So when he's not here he's there reading or training."

Master Makarov came flying through the crowd of people to reply to Macao's statement.

"F-f-f-f-four kings of Ishgal?! Is that what you said?" Makarov said in amazement. "Who did he challenge?"

"Calm down gramps," Macao chuckled "he was given the title as recognition for his outstanding achievements at the six grand magic games that he has pretty much single handily won to keep Fairy Tail at the #1 spot in Fiore. That's how they rank guilds nowadays. So Warrod stepped down and took the fifth spot."

Makarov sat down, stumped, dumbfounded and downright confused.

'I always knew that he was powerful but didn't want to show it but this is ridiculous. Would Natsu become this strong if he became guild master and had to protect everyone all day, every day? I don't even know if he would.'

Lucy ran out of the guild hall, trying to avoid being seen. 'I have to see him' she thought 'I miss him so much!'

Lucy arrived at the door of the penthouse suite and was about to knock when a beautiful women in just her underwear opened the door, scooted past Lucy and quickly shouted back "Call me Suko" before taking the elevator down to the lobby.

Lucy went bright red. She was still inexperienced in that kinda thing but she held her nerve. She knocked on the door with three resolute knocks against the beautiful huge varnished door in front of her.

"What, did you forget something Lily?" Suko said unenthusiastically whilst unlocking the door, standing in front of Lucy in just his pair of comfy shorts as the summer night heat blew through the house. His eyes widened as he saw Lucy standing there, tears in her eyes with cheeks as red as a rose, only lit by the moonlight coming through the window.

'Was she always this pretty?' Suko thought to himself whilst pondering why she was here in the first place. "Well? What's up?" Suko said in a once again uninterested manor.

"Can I come in?" Lucy said whilst looking at the floor.

"The reason I continued to pay for all your places was so that no one would come here." Suko said cold as ever.

"I-I-I-I'll only be a minute" Lucy rebuffed, still rosy cheeked with embarrassment from what she just saw.

"Fine but be quick I leave for a job in an hour." Suko said walking back into the living room.

Lucy looked up for the first time to see Suko's bare back, the muscles were as defined as possible, but that wasn't what caught Lucy's eye. It was the number of scars that dominated his bulky back that made Lucy gasp in horror, the one in the middle was bigger than Happy and deep as well. When he sat on his couch, Lucy sat opposite him, seeing that the story was the same for his front as well and the huge scar was one again in the middle of his torso.

"Thank you for all that you've done for the guild, you really helped everyone and stepped up in ways that no one, not even me, expected. You even became one of the Four Kings of Ishgal. I can't help but be impressed in your growth as a mage." Lucy stated, getting straight to the point, however compliments roll straight off the back of the Fourth Guild Master.

"I only fulfilled my duties to the best of my abilities. Nothing more and nothing less." Lucy felt that dig straight into her, he was implying that the Tenrou team hadn't fulfilled their duties. "If that's all, then could you leave as I have to make dinner."

'Dinner it's 1 o'clock in the morning? Now that I think about it who goes on a job at 2 in the morning?'

"Why are you going on a job at 2 in the morning? When do you even sleep?" Lucy asked sincerely.

"I haven't slept since Yuk- never mind. What do you want?" Suko asked composedly after having such a pained expression.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to my Dad?" Lucy asked with a single tear in her right eye.

Suko sighed. Lucy got that 'I wrote it in the letter vibe' and frowned whilst a second tear now came out of her left eye.

'Shit, my weakness.' Suko threw Lucy a carefully woven beige and mint handkerchief from his pocket. Lucy gratefully accepted it and wiped her tears.

Suko sighed once more as he began talking.

"Jude Heartfilia. He was 48 years old. He had mercilessly worked at the merchants guild for the previous seven years, the stress of the job proved too much and put great stress on his heart. Eventually it was too much for him. He passed away silently in his sleep, painlessly I heard." Suko looked at Lucy as if to say 'am I done now?' With her frown meaning a resounding no.

Once again Suko sighed. "He came to the guild every year on the same day, the 1st of July. Your birthday. He's left a tonne of presents at your place, with my blessing, obviously. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Lucy looked up in hurt. "When did you become like this?"

"When my family died. Now we're done. Goodnight Miss Heartfilia, I look forward to you once again working for Fairy Tail. Good luck." Suko said in the coldest, angriest and politest way he could. 'It's a formality, I'm their guild master so I have to have contact with them a little at least.' Suko thought as he stared out the window at the park. A flood of memories comes back to him in a heartbeat of all the great times him and Yukino had together in that park. He had completely forgotten that Lucy was even there anymore until…

"I wish you were the way you were seven years ago. You were like a brother to me, now I don't even know who this icy shell of a person is anymore." Lucy said with an ocean of tears running down her cheeks, she was next to the open door at this point. Her tears meant nothing to Suko now, not like they did a minute ago because the person he had held on a pedestal for being the second smartest in Fairy Tail had just sad something he found infinitely stupid.

With rage in his eyes and venom in his words "How dare you? You want the innocent me back?!" Suko said getting right in Lucy's face "then go to Tenrou seven years ago and kill Acnologia and come home the next day. Then I'd be the same guy that you knew."

Silence and pain filled the air as Lucy saw the rage inside Suko dissipate as he lowered his voice with a single tear in his eye he said "Please leave, this is an order from your master."

Lucy complied, not offering a farewell. She cried herself to sleep that night.


End file.
